


Extremos

by Alendarkstar



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Jou no solía recibir visitas en su departamento, pero ver el estado en que Koushiro estaba le hizo romper su propia regla.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Kido Jou | Joe Kido
Kudos: 2





	Extremos

Extremos

Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo.

Lo primero que hizo Jou al ver a Koushiro fue alarmarse. Una parte de él estaba feliz de verlo, incluso había considerado llamarlo, pero otra parte, la más sensata y la misma que lo había detenido cada vez que tomaba el teléfono celular entre sus manos y planeaba llamar a uno de sus amigos o a su novio, le decía que era demasiado peligroso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Jou salió de su departamento y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. No encontró a nadie.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Jou no estaba seguro de que ayudar a Koushiro fuera una buena idea, sino todo lo contrario, pero lo dejó entrar. La desesperación que había escuchado en la voz del pelirrojo era tan grande que, sabía, jamás podría perdonarse si se negaba a ayudarlo. La voz que le recordaba el motivo por el que los digielegidos no solían reunirse era callada por la que le pedía que confiara en Koushiro, recordándole que ser imprudente no era algo que lo caracterizara.

Volvió a buscar algo que pudiera convertirse en una amenaza y, aunque no encontró a nadie, no se sintió más tranquilo. Había lidiado con personas peligrosas y digimon que se negaban a creer en la convivencia de ambos mundos. Cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana. Habría seguido con su vigilancia de no ser por la interrupción de Koushiro, quien se encontraba bastante agitado.

—Es Tentomon —Koushiro le mostró al digimon oculto bajo su abrigo —, ha estado así desde ayer, lo hubiera traído antes, pero...

Jou no dijo nada. Ver a Tentomom en ese estado le hacía entender la actitud de Koushiro. Si algo le pasara a Gomamon a él tampoco le importaría las asociaciones anti-digimon y haría todo lo posible por salvar a su amigo.

—Pídele a Gomamon que te ayude a preparar un té. Está en la cocina, mientras deja que me encargue de Tentomon.

Si bien era cierto que Jou había estudiado medicina en humanos, también lo era que tenía ciertos conocimientos sobre los digimon. Antes de que la existencia de estos dejara de ser un secreto y se les considerara como a una amenaza, solía viajar con frecuencia al Digimundo en compañía de Koushiro. Ambos podían pasar largas horas investigando y adquiriendo conocimientos que les ayudaría en las metas que habían elegido.

Extrañaba tanto esos momentos.

Los besos furtivos, las largas horas hablando por teléfono, los encuentros casuales o las reuniones para tratar temas relacionados con el Digimundo. Todos eso tuvo que cancelarse en el momento en que los niños elegidos comenzaron a ser atacados y esconderse se volvió en la única forma de estar seguro.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar heridas visibles. No encontró ninguna y no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. Intentó despertar al Digimon para preguntarle por su estado y, al ver que no despertaba, entendió la preocupación de Koushiro. Trató de recordar si había lidiado con un caso así en el pasado y solo pudo pensar en uno.

Molió unas plantas que había traído del digimundo e hizo que Tentomon las bebiera. Pese a que cuando las tomó tenía el presentimiento de que podría necesitarlas, no creyó que ocurriera tan pronto y menos con el camarada de su novio. Jou pasó toda la noche velando por el sueño de Tentomon. Colocó varias toallitas húmedas sobre su cuerpo y estuvo atento a cualquier cambio que pudiera presentar. No estaba preocupado pues sabía que era lo que debía hacer. Meses atrás había tratado con un caso similar y había tomado las medidas necesarias.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que Tentomon estuviera bien le hizo saber a Koushiro lo que temía. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de que todo fuera paranoía suya, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Por más pequeña que fuera la posibilidad de una epidemia, consideraba que era su deber intervenir.


End file.
